Sombras
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Serie de shots. Porque Viktor es un campeón múltiple desde temprana edad y siempre ha tenido lo que ha querido cuando lo ha querido. ¿Por qué eso debería cambiar en su vida con Yuuri?
1. Prólogo

Disclamer: Yuri on ice no me pertenece, toda esa maravilla es de Kubo-sensei y su staff técnico.

Notas: Por si alguien me conoce de otro fandom, reconocerá que esto es un "poquito más yo". Disfrútenlo. Read & review, recuérdenlo.

* * *

 **~Sombras~**

* * *

Control. Al final todo se trata de control.

Su pentacampeonato justificaba su forma de pensar. Era lo que era por el control que tenía de su cuerpo, de su entrenamiento, de la reacción del público. Su capacidad de moldear la rutina, de escoger la música precisa, de controlarse a sí mismo.

Ser amable con los fans, sonreír a la cámara, parecer siempre impecable.

Siempre en control.

Su cuenta corriente, su departamento en San Petersburgo. Su talento para hacer lo que quisiera.

Siempre en control... Hasta ese día en el banquete en Sochi.

En algún momento pensó que, si fuera él quien hubiera quedado sexto, nadie se atrevería a decir que era un fracaso. Su actitud lo mantendría aún más alto que el propio ganador, y nadie osaría pensar en su retiro.

(Mirando de pies a cabeza a ese pobre muchacho japonés, confirmó que el peluquero correcto, un buen odontólogo y hablar con el espejo hacían más que cinco entrenadores talentosos.)

Entonces pasó. El milagro de la champaña.

Borrachos había visto cientos durante su vida, empezando por su padre. ¿Por qué este en particular había hecho saltar su corazón? ¿Por qué este le había hecho ruborizar y sentirse vulnerable?

Sin embargo ahí estaba, desnudo en un onsen de una desconocida ciudad japonesa, dispuesto a vivir en esa pequeña posada perdida en el mundo, porque ser Viktor Nikiforov también significaba dormir sobre un tatami y comer con palitos si así lo decidía, y nada de eso le hacía menos magnífico de lo que ya era.

(Era su gracia después de todo)

-Te haré ganar el Grand Prix Final.

Lo que había pasado después había sido el deterioro continuo e incesante de lo que Viktor conocía como " _La leyenda viva del patinaje ruso_ " para decantar sin remedio alguno en un simple " _Viktor Nikiforov encantado con la vida y el amor_ ".

Pérdida total del control al que estaba acostumbrado.

Irónicamente no se sentía molesto por eso. Se sentía en una nube, flotando como una colegiala enamorada del galán de turno. Dio besos en público, recibió una propuesta de matrimonio y lloró frente a su prometido lamentando su egoísmo. Eso, inevitablemente, lo llevó a pensar en sus propios actos. Yuuri no estaba siendo -necesariamente- la criatura más caprichosa del mundo al decirle que se retiraba para que él volviera a patinar. Era parte de su personalidad, y Viktor se sorprendió de lo obvio que le pareció al pensarlo por segunda vez, días después.

Autoinmolarse. Una brutal forma de control que Nikiforov nunca había intentado, porque estaba demasiado preocupado por parecer perfecto como para pensar -siquiera- en echar todo por la borda por alguien más.

"No eres un héroe hasta que mueres" Escuchó una vez. Y ahora lo entendía mejor que nunca. El último y mayor de los sacrificios. Lo que Yuuri finalmente había hecho era demostrar que estaba dispuesto a abandonar todo el esfuerzo del último año sólo por verlo en la pista de nuevo. Sólo para que siguiera en control del patinaje mundial y de sus propios sentimientos.

(El ruso no pudo dejar de notarlo. A lo que Katsuki estaba renunciando explícitamente era a su carrera como patinador. Nunca había hablado de renunciar a él, y la sensación de ser ansiado de esa forma le quitó el aire e hizo que le picara la punta de la nariz.)

Sin embargo sus emociones le habían traicionado en ese momento. En un impulso había rechazado tajantemente la renuncia de su pupilo, e incluso había recurrido a manipular a Yurio para poner presión en los hombros del japonés, puesto que si no ganaba el oro, su retiro no tendría sentido.

" _Me tomé un descanso sólo para entrenarte y no has ganado ni un oro_ "

Emocionado hasta las lágrimas por los cuádruples de Yuuri, Viktor se sintió el campeón del mundo por haber sido capaz de "generar eso" en él. Era una forma de estar en el lado dominante completamente diferente. Se sentía a merced del japonés, pero sabía que su fortaleza y naturaleza caprichosa ahora se alimentaban de la elegante figura del patinador, y que podía seguir siendo él precisamente por estar anclado a ese muchacho inestable emocionalmente y con el autoestima en el suelo.

Era como ser el domador de un dragón. Saber que te permitiría arrancarle un ojo, pero que podría devorarte en un suspiro.

Ver tal portento (tal talento) a la vera de sus palabras y acciones, le daba poder y confianza.

Era contradictorio. Era difícil de explicar y de entender. Era todo lo que nunca había sido, porque para eso era necesario entregarse por completo y recibir al otro de la misma forma.

Saberse invencible y vulnerable.

Quizás por eso le ató por primera vez.

Quizás por eso se dejó atar por primera vez.

-Confía en mí.

Lo dijo y lo escuchó. Tuvo la poderosa figura de su compañero ciego e inmóvil y regaló humilde la imagen del pentacampeón atado y necesitado.

Quizás, después de todo, de eso se trataba el verdadero control. De saber que puedes romperlo en mil pedazos, pero decidir tratarlo con delicadeza. Saber que puedes arruinarle la vida y, aún así, luchar porque fuera feliz.

Al final, entendió Viktor, ser poderoso tenía mucho más de ceder el control que de monopolizarlo. Más de entregarse que de exigir.

(Porque si de desprendimiento se trataba, tenía al mejor de los maestros)

Con la claridad que te dan las epifanías, Nikiforov terminó de ajustar la venda sobre los ojos de Yuuri, rozando al retirarse los hombros desnudos y el collar de cuero. Sobre la mesa, una fusta elegante de negro resplandeciente.

-¿Estás bien, Viktor? -preguntó Katsuki, sin moverse de su posición arrodillada.

-Lo estoy, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Tardaste en... los preparativos.

El ruso disfrutó de la piel adornada por el sonrojo tenue que aún inundaba a su pareja cuando tenía que expresar alguna idea o deseo relacionada a _sus pasatiempos_.

-¿Así de impaciente estás? -preguntó con sorna, agradeciendo que el japonés no pudiera ver la lujuria que manaba de sus ojos -No te preocupes... Me encargaré de todo.

La fusta hizo una curva en el aire, silbando en anticipación. Yuuri se tensó en su posición, enderezando la espalda y esperando.

-¿Has sido un buen chico, Yuuri?

Saber que puedes romperlo, y decidir tratarlo con delicadeza.

-Solo dime lo que deseas...

Eso y solo eso, era el verdadero control. Y Viktor no cabía en sí mismo acerca de lo mucho que lo disfrutaba.

* * *

 **+TBC+**

* * *

Postmortem: Esto no es una serie propiamente tal. Mi idea es un conjunto de shots (relacionados) que hablarán de un tema que me encanta… "Kinks". "Fetiches". Viktor y sus fetiches. Yuuri y su fetiches. Viktor y Yuuri y SUS fetiches.

Espero les haya gustado.

Saludos!


	2. Stay close to me

**El disclamer es el mismo de antes. Válido para todo el fic xD**

* * *

 **~Sombras~**

 **+Stay close to me+**

* * *

Viktor se revolvió inquieto. Sacudió la cabeza varias veces, tratando de quitar los audífonos que Yuuri le había colocado mientras dormía, pero los malditos se quedaron bien puestos en su lugar.

Venda en los ojos. Mordaza. "Stay close to me" sonando directamente en sus oídos. Muñecas y tobillos firmemente atadas al cabezal y piecera de la cama.

Desnudo. Vulnerable.

Una vez más trató de soltar sus manos o pies. Inútil, como imaginba. Si había algo en lo que Yuuri era hábil fuera del hielo y la cocina, era en los malditos nudos que había encontrado en internet.

" _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda..._ "

Llevaba al menos 15 minutos en esa posición, completamente solo... O al menos eso creía. Katsuki no había dado ninguna señal de estar en la misma habitación que él, lo que ya estaba poniéndolo en demasía nervioso. La música no paraba de sonar y la saliva comenzaba a correr por la comisura de sus labios hacia su cuello.

Entonces por fin lo escuchó. La puerta abriendo y cerrando. Todo muy lejano a causa de la música, que le impidió escuchar los pasos que se acercaban. Solo el toque frío de una mano rozando suavemente sus muslos, subiendo por la cadera y el pecho, evadiendo deliberadamente sus zonas erógenas.

-Viktor...

Al llamado de su pareja, Nikiforov soltó el aire sin saber porqué. Estaba seguro de que Yuuri nunca le traicionaría entregándolo a otra persona o algo que no hubieran acordado. Eso formaba parte de sus lineamientos básicos, pero la soledad y las restricciones estaban volviéndolo paranoico en un tiempo excesivamente corto.

-¿Debería hacer una foto, Vitya? El poderoso y hermoso pentacampeón de patinaje en hielo, atado e inmóvil.

Una risa cristalina flotó por el ambiente, coronada por la majestuosidad de la música que sonaba únicamente para el ruso.

-Vitya...

Nikiforov sintió el peso del japonés sobre la cama, e imaginó su cuerpo firme y elástico, delineado suavemente por las luces de las lámparas de la habitación. Gimió suavemente, tratando de invocar la piedad en el otro, pero solo obtuvo otra risa suave.

El movimiento a su alrededor le dio a entender que Yuuri estaba sobre él, apoyado en rodillas y manos, sin tocarlo. Probablemente solo mirándolo con esos ojos brillantes que tenía y que, en otras ocasiones, había visto relampaguear en deseo.

¿Tendría una sonrisa burlona en la cara? ¿Estaría pensando que se veía patético? Viktor sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. No quería esa música. No quería perderse las pistas de los movimientos de su pareja y tampoco quería relacionar esa canción (¡esa!) con sus juegos de cama.

La falta de atención y la quietud estaban quebrando su confianza a velocidad alarmante. Usualmente Yuuri era ansioso y algo apurado. ¿Por qué ahora se tomaba las cosas con tanta calma? ¿Acaso ya no lo deseaba? ¿Acaso no encendía su deseo?

-No pienses tanto -escuchó a través de la melodía y la ronca voz que cantaba en italiano, mientras la mano fría de Yuuri acunaba su mejilla. Y quiso llorar, porque se sintió inmensamente estúpido.

No quiso pensar qué expresión tendría o qué estaba gritando su cuerpo, pero lo cierto fue que Katsuki decidió al fin acercarse y regar besos por todo su cuello, bajando por su clavícula y pectorales, hasta entretenerse en sus pezones, mordisqueando y lamiento a gusto, con una paciencia que estaba rompiendo la cordura del ruso.

Cada vez que se revolvía, tirando de las cuerdas, solo escuchaba el canturreo de la risa de su pareja.

-Basta Vitya, te harás daño...

Tiró, sin querer hacer caso.

-¡Viktor!

La orden fue tajante, y la humanidad de Nikiforov se detuvo al instante.

-No seas impaciente, Vitya. Gobiérnate.

Entre las nieblas de su mente, Viktor entendió lo que pasaba, pero había una parte de él que gritaba que debía soltarse y acunarse en el pecho del japonés. Una vulnerabilidad nunca vista, un miedo jamás experimentado, un ansia jamás sentida.

La lengua siguió su camino hasta su miembro pulsante. El aliento del otro lanzó cargas eléctricas sobre la espina del patinador y le hizo gemir con desespero. Entonces la boca de Katsuki lo rodeó sin piedad.

Las arias de la música llenaron los sentidos de Viktor mientras una blancura imposible llenaba sus ojos vendados. Arqueó la espalda tanto como pudo, tratando de llegar al fondo de la garganta de su pareja, pero el frío del ambiente volvió a envolverlo cuando lo sintió alejarse.

Volvió a lloriquear. Estaba volviéndose loco, necesitaba a Yuuri, necesitaba tocarlo, verlo, estar al fondo de su cuerpo.

-Ya es hora, Vitya... siénteme...

Y la estrechez de Katsuki comenzó a envolverlo lentamente. Podía escuchar los gemidos del japonés mezclados con el loop eterno de "Stay close to me".

-Vitya... Dámelo Vitya...

Ido de toda racionalidad, Viktor empujó con violencia, sintiendo los dedos de su pareja enterrarse en sus costillas, en un vaivén insano que no duró demasiado, pero que drenó sus huesos.

Con la respiración acelerada y sin energías, Nikiforov se quedó tendido, adolorido y sin ser capaz de pensar. Lentamente, sintió a Yuuri levantarse y desatar una a una sus extremidades, hasta retirar los audífonos, la mordaza y la venda. Todo hecho con lentitud, besando cada trozo de piel, acariciando cada marca dejada por las cuerdas. Viktor se sentía amado y apreciado, pero en el fondo había una angustia que no sabía como controlar.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó finalmente Yuuri, cuando se deshizo de todos los juguetes, acunando al ruso en su pecho. El otro asintió, pero igual se aferró a Katsuki como a la vida misma. -¿Fue demasiado?

-Solo... deja que me tranquilice un poco...

Yuuri se dedicó durante eternos minutos a cuidar y acariciar a su pareja. Viktor, bien escondido entre las mantas y su piel, se dejaba querer, temblando por los toques suaves en algunos lugares más sensibles. El japonés sabía que el otro accedía rara vez a juegos en donde la dominación no era ejercida por su mano, pero muchas veces los bloqueos creativos, el estrés de las competencias o simplemente el ritmo del mundo parecían ahogarlo y su mente necesitaba apagarse rápidamente.

Con opciones como el alcohol, las carreras de autos, los deportes extremos y otros extravagantes y costosos pasatiempos, Yuuri definitivamente prefería tragarse su timidez natural y dominar a su pareja si se aseguraba que con eso, lo mantendría cuerdo y a salvo.

-¿Cómo se supone que patinaré de nuevo con esa canción? -rió el ruso finalmente -Voy a tener una erección cada vez que la escuche.

Rieron juntos y se besaron durante un rato. Viktor entonces juntó fuerzas y fueron juntos a la bañera.

Fue una noche apacible y el mayor durmió profundamente, vigilado de cerca por el castaño.

Por Viktor, Yuuri era capaz de hacer cuádruples, ganar oros, bailar poledance, manejar el maruti a 280km/h y tirarse desde un helicóptero.

Por Viktor, Yuuri había comprado fustas, arneses, correas de cuero y mandado a hacer una cama especial para ocasiones como esa.

Sonrojado pero feliz de haber cumplido su objetivo, Katsuki cerró los ojos y se acomodó también. A la mañana siguiente debían entrenar, y esperaba que Nikiforov lo fuera a hacer de buena gana, no como los últimos 5 días, que había estado insufrible.

Con tal de que Viktor siguiera siendo el sol de su vida, a Yuuri no le importaba convertirse en un agujero negro que absorbiera todo lo malo a su alrededor.

Depositó un beso en su frente y se apoyó finalmente con pereza. Las marcas rojas en las muñecas y tobillos serían chiste y gracia durante la semana. Probablemente amanecería mal del estómago y Viktor se disculparía con sus ojos llorosos toda la mañana.

Sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Quizás sí debió sacar la foto, después de todo.

* * *

 **+TBC+**


	3. Shall we skate?

El disclamer es el mismo de antes. Válido para todo el fic.

* * *

 **~Sombras~**

 **+Shall we skate?+**

* * *

Acostumbrar a Yuuri a sus maneras era tan parecido a entrenar a Makkachin que Viktor no podía sino sonreír con todas sus fuerzas cada vez que veía la reacción que buscaba ante " _ciertos_ " estímulos y peticiones de su parte.

Aún recordaba claramente cuando le había pedido a Katsuki llevar el manos libres mientras entrenaba en Hasetsu. El sorteo había llevado al ruso a competir a Estados Unidos y la complejidad de la rutina del japonés le había impedido acompañarlo, así que hablaban a diario por teléfono.

El sonido de los patines del castaño contra el hielo adornaba con belleza un mundo nuevo para Viktor: Ese del que solo Yuuri era testigo en la soledad de la pista. Sus suspiros, sus quejidos, sus fuertes respiraciones. Cómo sonaba su cuerpo cuando chocaba contra el hielo, o las maldiciones en japonés cuando algo no salía como quería.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya tenía sus manos dentro de los pantalones, mientras el hombro presionaba el celular contra su oreja. Su primer gemido pasó desapercibido, pero pronto Yuuri entendió lo que estaba pasando al otro lado de la línea y un sonido abrupto (que Nikiforov identificó como un frenazo) le hizo reír.

-¡Viktor! ¿Por qué estás...? ¿Por-...? ¡Demonios! ¡Viktor!

Rió a mandíbula batiente sin detenerse. Le rogó que siguiera, que practicara para él, que pensara en él.

-Todavía no patinas desnudo para mí...

Sabía que Katsuki estaba muerto de vergüenza al otro lado del mundo, pero no paró hasta sentir el orgasmo golpear su espina. Sabía que su pareja estaba escuchando, muy atento. Lo visualizaba claramente, apoyado al costado de la pista con un rojo furioso en las mejillas, apretando con una mano el barandal y con la otra tapándose la boca. La expresión ahogada que lanzó al escucharlo en pleno éxtasis fue música para sus oídos.

-¿Yuuri...?

-Ha-Háblame, Vitya...

Por un segundo, su mente embotada en deseo no entendió. Pero entonces la comprensión llegó como un latigazo. ¡Oh dios! ¿Era en serio? A la velocidad del rayo se sentó en la cama, olvidando el semen que manchaba sus manos. ¿Yuuri estaba tocándose? ¿En la pista? ¿En el Ice Castle?

-Yura... mi pequeño Yura...

-Vit-Vitya...

-Cuando vuelva sabes lo que haré ¿verdad? No te escaparás...

Una nota alta desconocida para ambos y un quejido que parecía más una puerta chirriando. Los jadeos y luego un profundo silencio.

-Te llevaré el oro a casa. -le prometió, con los ojos brillando de lujuria.

-Más te vale -escuchó luego de un rato de obstinado silencio.

-Eres el mejor. Te amo.

Cortar la llamada le dejó un vacío en el estómago. Una sensación agridulce que le decía que iba por buen camino, pero que debía ser cuidadoso despertando la lujuria de Katsuki.

-Eres el mejor, Yuuri...

Dos toques en la puerta y supo que debía partir a una conferencia de prensa. Entonces se lavó las manos, sonrió con autosuficiencia y salió a las calles americanas sintiéndose el hombre más poderoso del universo.

* * *

 **+TBC+**


	4. Welcome to the madness

Disclamer: Sigue valiendo el mismo de los caps anteriores.

* * *

 **~Sombras~**

 **+Welcome to the madness+**

* * *

La primera vez que Viktor llevó las cuerdas a casa, se masturbó dos veces imaginando la piel tostada de Yuuri rodeada por las escarlatas hebras que había comprado especialmente para él.

Pensó con muchísimo detalle en los nudos adecuados y repasó mentalmente todos los puntos en donde debía apretar, jugando a anudar su muñeca para practicar.

Si hubiera sabido lo bonitas que se verían las cuerdas alrededor de su propio cuerpo quizás hubiera comprado un par de metros más.

-Vitya, este color es perfecto para tí.

Y el relámpago que le cruzó la espina cuando la voz rasposa de Eros susurró sobre su oreja, apretando el nudo que aprisionaba sus brazos en la espalda le confirmó que estaba perdido.

No podía ganarle a Yuuri.

 **~TBC~**

 **Postmortem:** Estimados lectores, disculpen la tardanza, me atacó la flojera (pereza). No tengo mucha excusa para la tardanza de este cap, más que es cortito y salió hoy (xD) pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por leer, comentar, seguir y/o favoritear.


End file.
